


【維勇】白雪公主

by jessline0324



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: *《白馬王子》的番外車，為什麼勇利不曉得自己救過維克托一命的原因。*開始寫的時間太晚差點搞死我自己*女裝攻，自己避雷。





	【維勇】白雪公主

事情到底是怎么变成这样的呢。

胜生勇利赤裸地像只刚被滚水烫光了毛的鸡，白泡泡地平躺在床上，而他亲爱的男朋友正跪坐在他髋骨的附近，手脚并用地稳稳压着勇利、表情莫测高深，长发垂落在勇利脸上，让勇利胃底的搔痒感更加剧烈了。

「维克托，」勇利说，想办法让自己听起来无助可怜，「你在做什么？」

「做什么？」维克托说，「＂做＂你啊。」

 

胜生勇利承认是他的错。一开始啦。

当时他和维克托正安稳快乐的一起窝在维克托公寓里那个软绵绵的沙发上，那是他们交往满一个月的日子，他们都懒到没办法做任何庆祝的动作，维克托开了一瓶酒，只有六百毫升的那种，勇利喝得比较多，没醉，但是开始长篇大论地忆起了当年。

「我那时候整天窝在图书馆…」

「嗯哼。」

「整天在搞我的报告…」

「嗯哼。」

「或我的报告在搞我？我分不太清…」

「嘿，」维克托说，「只有我能搞你。」

「好，你说的都好，」勇利有点茫然地说，「总之那天我搞完了报告，」

「嗯哼。」

「要回宿舍的时候天已经黑了，很黑很黑喔，」

「嗯哼。」

「然后我在路上遇到一个美女姐姐，」

「嗯哼。」

「美女姐姐被跟踪狂骚扰，我救了她喔！」

「嗯…哼？？？？？」维克托抓起手机。

「我拿书包甩那个人的脸喔！」

「哼……」维克托已经完全分心了。

「那个人被我揍跑了，」勇利在空中挥舞着拳头，「我救了美女姊姊喔！可是我没有跟她要电话…呜嗯…」

「嗯哼，好，」维克托从软绵绵的勇利身上爬起来，「亲爱的，喝杯茶吗？」

 

然后维克托现在压在他身上。事隔两周，维克托迟来的报复突然驾临。

趁他刚洗完澡出来的时候埋伏在浴室门口，迅雷不及掩耳的抽走了他围在下半身的大浴巾，然后在勇利忙着困扰该遮哪里的时候再次迅雷不及掩耳地把勇利压到床上。

这是他们大考结束后的周五晚上，没有考试，没有报告，他们可以在床上恶心地互相搂着直到尤里在周日下午三点踹开公寓大门，怒气冲冲地吼着要他们起来吃点正常的食物为止。

但显然维克托不这么想。

维克托一直都是点子比较多的那个，他方法多，经常在床上把勇利玩的不要不要的，通常这样那样之后他们两个会一起痛苦一阵子，但是今天维克托显然有着隔天早上大腿酸痛不已的决心，他脸上的表情写着今天绝对要做到勇利求饶为止——在他俩之间，先求饶的通常是维克托，勇利的体力要好太多了。

 

「维克托？」勇利很凝重地说，「我可以问个问题吗？」

「嗯哼？」

「你为什么要…穿成这样？」

 

维克托，他亲爱的男朋友，大学校园之神，连续四年校草卫冕者（而且似乎还会继续卫冕直到研究所毕业）正穿着一件平口的酒红色洋装，上半身的设计很好地遮掩了平坦的胸口，脖颈处的绑带将转移了看的人对宽阔肩膀的注意力，加上维克托头上那顶银白色长假发的衬托，让这个身高一米八的男人被装扮成一个宛若女模特儿般的瘦高身形，更别提脸上的妆、那让本来就长得十分俊俏的维克托被某个人巧手变化成一个非常美艳的女子，勇利感觉自己要窒息了；一半是被维克托压的，这一半属于生理方面，另一半也是被维克托压的，心理方面。

「这个嘛，」维克托用手指卷着发尾玩，「你说你没跟被你搭救的美女姊姊要电话嘛，」他说，神色冷淡、但是很明显在憋笑，「所以美女姊姊就直接来找你啦。」

「什么，」勇利一脸茫然，「美女姊姊是短发、而且我现在有你了……哎？」

终于反应过来了喔，维克托板起脸看着勇利。

「啊…夭寿喔…不会吧？」勇利哀号着，「所以你才说我是王子…？哎哟…」

维克托哼了一声，整个人慢慢往下挪，勇利用手肘把自己的上半身撑起来、这才发现维克托趁他洗澡的时候已经什么都准备好了，踢掉高跟鞋的动作显然店练习多时，非常熟练地一边把那双根本搞不懂施力点在哪里的鞋子踢下床、一边伸手去构放在床头柜上的保险套。

「…你计画很久了吗？」勇利问，维克托的洋装底下啥都没穿、这让他有点气血上涌，维克托不知道哪里找来的假发，浏海和他原本的发型一模一样，维克托低着头在戴保险套，长长的浏海和阴影遮住了他半边脸，勇利突然很想看看维克托现在的表情，他伸出手、用手背推开那些垂下来的浏海，维克托注意到勇利的动作，抬起脸望着他，长长的假睫毛在勇利手心里扑搧着，直到他的手心去捧着维克托的脸颊，让维克托在他手心吻下一个鲜红的唇印为止。

「嗯哼，」维克托看着那个唇印，「亲爱的你有没有带衬衫来啊，我觉得我该好好使用一下这支口红——」

「维克托，拜托，」勇利说，他的视线凝结在维克托精致的妆容上，「你何必花这个在我衬衫上留唇印的功夫啊，全校都知道我是你的好吗。」

「喔，对齁。」维克托说，然后看着勇利思考了几秒钟，「齁哟，保险套戴太早了。」

勇利看着裙摆上那一小片被顶起来的布料上深色的污渍，脸红得一蹋糊涂。多亏了世纪好朋友批集的努力，他基本上在到维克托的公寓过夜时都会自己在包包里准备一些「必需品」，趁洗澡的时候自己先做些事前准备，免得他们这一对两个人都是性急色鬼的笨蛋情侣在过程中弄伤任何一个人，而即使是勇利做好准备而维克托没有那个念头的夜晚，勇利也总能很轻易地将对方撩拨起来。

这个晚上比较不一样，他没有准备，包里的那些东西他以为是明晚才会用到，但显然维克托的急色程度比勇利能想象的更夸张——他眼角看到垃圾桶里的包裹外包装碎片了，上头还印着知名女装品牌的LOGO，这人根本是装备一寄到就迫不及待的要全用上。

 

维克托溜下床去拿润滑液了，然后勇利很绝望的发现这位大美女开开心心拿回来的是他们所有搜藏里最水的那一瓶，今天他们还没来得及在床上垫浴巾，看来维克托今天是真的不打算放过他。

「有点冰喔，」维克托一边把勇利的大腿往上推，让他的膝盖能好好地挂在自己肩膀上，｢这太稀了、我很难先用手掌捂热他…忍一下？｣

「喔不，」勇利遮着自己的脸，维克托为了让男朋友看清楚自己的打扮、把卧室里所有的灯都打开了，「你是故意的——你一定是故意的——嗯！」

维克托倒了小半瓶润滑液在勇利屁股上，任凭透明的液体向前或向后滑，总之都是需要用到的部位，他两手都在勇利身上忙，前面的茎柱本来就已经被维克托刻意为之的一切举动撩拨的足够兴奋，他的手指在阴茎和阴囊接壤的地方有意无意地徘徊，勇利落在床上的那条腿被他自己当作支撑点、维克托手下这条难耐的鱼难耐地扭动着，屁股隔着洋装磨蹭维克托的大腿，他的腿本来就因为刚处理好腿毛而有些微妙的发痒，被这个可口到不行的勇利这么一蹭更是火上浇油，维克托搞来这一套装扮本来就是要臊勇利的，勇利直到现在都还遮着脸，他不介意让情况变得更复杂一些。

维克托借着到处流淌的润滑液在茎柱底部用指尖小步小步的打转，另一只手在肛口附近徘徊、轻轻地按摩着，在那个小口微微张开的时候探入一个指节，同时俯身吮吻阴茎的头部。

勇利被吓了一跳，腿从维克托肩膀上滑下来，变成他忍不住挺动着腰部时耸立在被褥之间的两个支点，他再怎么伸手都构不到放在床头的枕头和抱枕，又怕一个不小心扯掉维克托的假发，只好继续盖在脸上。

 

「今天好像比平常兴奋耶。」勇利听见维克托含糊不清地说着，搞不清楚究竟是他耳鸣了、还是因为维克托嘴里有东西——他的东西，夭寿啊——所以说话才模模糊糊的。

维克托把第二根手指放进来了，勇利非常不合时宜的开始细数维克托的手能做多少事情，拉小提琴，画油画，弹钢琴，替他煎几个荷包蛋，刮掉勇利脸颊上的食物碎屑，计算那些没人看得懂的公式，写一些充满譬喻的华丽文章，在他的咖啡里加两颗糖，或是像现在这样、一步一步慢慢揉开他。勇利小小声地哼着，维克托停在他的大腿内侧，用勇利这辈子听过最大的声响留下一个吻痕之后抬起上半身，一路从小腹向上亲吻，满意地留下一个又一个淡红色的唇印。

「还行吗亲爱的？」他用手肘把自己撑在勇利上方不远的地方，他既能继续揉搡勇利的屁股，又能近距离看着宝贝因为他而一点一点沉沦坏掉的表情，勇利闭着眼，手紧张地抓着旁边的床单，把那些星星月亮的笑脸全都捏歪了，维克托靠过去想亲亲他，被勇利一把抱住往下扯，毫不留情地啃起了细心描绘过的唇瓣。

「哇噢，」维克托看着嘴上也带着一层淡彩的勇利，后者正喘着气、一边眨眼一边盯着他看，「哇噢。」

「嗯…」勇利的手环抱在他颈子上，颇有不放过他的架式，因为维克托在后穴按摩的手指触碰到那个敏感的地方而抖了一下，不知道是不想说话还是说不出话，只是紧抱着维克托。

那是一种甜蜜的处刑，他正在被一吋一吋地打开，他不但心甘情愿，还因为身上这个人做出的一切努力而兴奋不已。勇利明白要是现在就要求维克托进来绝对会让两个人都后悔到不行，但是他还是好想要这个人。

好想要和这个人合而为一。他们是彼此缺失的半身，只有拥有对方才能完整。

勇利收紧手臂，让维克托再更靠近他一点，将半张脸都埋在维克托的颈侧，被长长的银色发丝覆盖着。

「…香水，」勇利喃喃地说，「你喷了香水…？」

「你的美女姊姊，」维克托一边吻遍他的脸颊和耳际一边说，「绝对是完美的。高挑，优雅，美丽，而且香香的。」

勇利安静地看着他，像定格了似的，然后扭动着让维克托的三根手指离开他的体内，维克托似乎乐见他在这样的Play里加入他自己的想法，乖顺地配合着勇利的举动。勇利让维克托躺下来，半靠在床头的抱枕和枕头上，自己张开腿跨过去，半跪在洋装的裙襬边缘。维克托没有穿丝袜，勇利伸手探进裙襬底下的时候才想起来，他以为维克托为了完整这个脚色的设计会穿一些更加…更加彰显女性特质的衣物。

「勇利？」维克托笑着说，漂亮的眉眼弯弯的，「你想要的话，我下次可以买喔。」

「我又没有撕破丝袜的癖好，」勇利说，「色鬼。」

「你才是小色鬼，手在干嘛啊？」

勇利已经一路从大腿摸到小腹，再摸到裙襬底下那个把保险套撑得满满的器官，隔着洋装他看不见自己的手，像是在探索一个没触碰过的领域，这让他非常想在上面留下自己的记号。

他拨开裙襬，往前挪了挪，而维克托躺在那里笑，长发披散在枕头上，洋装像颁奖典礼的红地毯，一路往勇利最心爱的、最珍视的一切铺开。

他扶着维克托，自己坐了下去。

 

被充满的那一瞬间两人都叹了一口气，维克托做足了前戏，让勇利等的有些焦虑，但他也高估了自己能够忍耐的极限，在勇利坐下去的那瞬间挺腰相迎，向前伸手让勇利握着，目不转睛地盯着勇利努力抬起自己的腰起落的隐忍表情。这个体位他不好动作，而勇利咬着下唇的表情是他看过最美的东西，维克托握紧勇利的手，感受对方灼热的体温，从两处连接的地方烧着他；勇利半跪在他身上，拿他的东西去磨身体里最敏感的那个地方，没多久就因为太舒服而软了腰，半个人都趴在维克托身上。

「没力了…」勇利小声抱怨，「你动一动…啊！」

维克托按着他的屁股往下压，「这个姿势我不好动嘛。」

「你、那你换一个你好动的…唔嗯！啊！你故意的！」已经半坐起来、靠着床头的维克托一边抱着他一边吮吻着胸口，假睫毛搔刮着锁骨下方、烫人的嘴唇在乳珠附近流连，屁股里的东西轻轻顶弄着，勇利自己时不时的抽搐让后面那根断断续续地磨蹭着前列腺，整个状况都让他好焦躁，而罪魁祸首死也不肯好好做事，一副今天就是要好好照料他似的脸，嘴里咬着乳头还要裂开了嘴微笑，看起来非常的欠修理。

「我不理你了喔？」勇利威胁道，维克托当然知道他不会真的这么做，还是要假装怕了的样子，放开嘴里叼着玩的乳珠，捧着勇利的脸一边亲一边小声安抚。在勇利听起来那些话语就是要说来臊他的，他才不信，手勾着维克托的颈背就又用力的吻了起来，带着维克托往他身后的床上倒，在成功逆转上下位的一瞬间得意地朝维克托笑，你看，这下该你劳动了吧，再混嘛。

维克托嫌假发碍事，全都拨到一边去，银色长发顺着酒红色的洋装流淌下来，配着维克托汗湿的发际和充满爱恋的眉眼，全都让勇利移不开视线。

「要动了唷。」维克托趴低身子亲亲勇利，小声提示，在勇利不耐烦地眨眼之后愉快的笑了。

最初的几下像是在打闹，在试探，然后才是确定自己获得了许可而肆意冲撞。勇利觉得整个房间都在跟着他们摇晃，他能抓住的支撑点只有维克托，他屈起膝盖、自己抱紧了大腿，让维克托能再抱他抱得更深一些，洋装上半身的那片布料垂下来，撩动着他已经不能再更大力跳动的心脏部位，等到他自己发现的时候，已经不知道反复念了多少次维克托的名字。

维克托的妆早就花了，汗水把他的眼角糊出一小片往外勾飞的烟，他在维克托靠过来吻他的时候松开抱着自己腿的手，按着维克托的背，快要呼吸不过来的时候才愿意和对方的唇分开，每一下挺动都让勇利情不自禁的收缩着后面的小洞，并很满意地听到维克托随之在喉头响起的不满声，非常细微弱小的声音，却是他们彼此就是对方弱点的最好证明。

「你对我好坏喔。」维克托在他耳边小声地说，颤抖着，喘息着。

然后维克托射了，在他体内。勇利的精液沾在红色的裙襬上，异常显眼。

 

「你是故意的，」勇利躺在床沿，屁股底下是他们刚才搞出来的汤汤水水，一片湿溽让他感觉有点难受，「你今天故意做得很慢。」在勇利拿眼白瞟他的同时，维克托摘了假发、脱掉洋装，把衣服甩进洗衣篮里，这才走过来牵勇利的手。

「去洗澡吧，王子殿下。」维克托微笑着说，然后被勇利一把扯进怀里，威胁着要用最疼痛的方式撕掉他的假睫毛。

 

 

END.


End file.
